


Mysterious Hero

by Rachiella3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytale, F/M, Fluff, King Gabriel, Marinette is a seamstress, Masquerade, prince Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiella3/pseuds/Rachiella3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien Agreste. Crown prince of Vanielle. He was hosting a ball that night, supposedly to find himself a bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masked Dancer

Ball gowns swayed to the contemporary rhythm of the musicians. Two violins, a cello, a viola, and a seemingly out of place piccolo. She liked the violins the best - continuously battling in harmonies of consonance dissonance.

A glittering red and silver mask hid her identity and, for once, she felt completely free to be herself. Well, mostly. There was a part of her that had to be kept a secret forever.

The music quickened and partners were tossed around. She nearly tripped twice over the hem of her large skirts and cursed her best friend under her breath. She was a seamstress so surely she should be allowed to create her own gown.

Taking three steps to the left, she found herself partnered with a man that particularly caught her interest. Blonde locks brushed the top of the simple black mask covering his face, and he was clad almost entirely in black with accents of green and silver. Piercing green eyes caught her gaze and she stumbled yet again, this time, falling into a strong pair of arms.

"Be careful, my lady, you wouldn't want to trip and hurt yourself," he said with a wry smile.

Her cheeks flushed a light scarlet but she managed to keep her cool. "Thank you." He winked before twirling her into the arms of another man. Certainly, he was anyone but the prince, but somehow, he reminded her of someone.

As a child, she had often sat drawing by the front window of her parents' bakery and he had come in once or twice to buy small loaves of bread and pastries. At first, she had thought he would be stuck up and spoiled, but he was always very kind and generous.

At times, she saw him around the castle as well, walking through a maze of halls or sitting in the gardens. He was truly every girls dream guy, not at all like the man she had just danced with, but...there was something about him that struck her.

Shaking her head, she smoothed out her black, shoulder-length waves and continued to dance. It was better not to think about it. She would likely never see him again anyway.

The music slowed back to a waltz and the lively atmosphere died down. Spun out of the crowd, she was left alone to find a partner.

Looking around, she caught sight of a head of familiar red hair. "Nathanaël!" His head turned at the mention of his name and he smiled when he recognized her.

Skirts swishing with every step, she made her way across the dance floor. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful. "Nathanaël, may we?" She smiled slyly and held out her hand with a small curtsey.

"We may," he replied, bowing and taking her hand in his, causing her to let out a small giggle. Adorable.

It was rare that she saw her childhood friend now, ever since she had begun work in the palace. She relished every bit of time she could spend with her shy red-headed pal, goofing off and laughing behind closed doors.

His suit was a simple gray, paired with a red bow tie the same colour as her puffy floor-length dress. The perfect shade to match his unnaturally bright coloured hair. They danced together until the song ended and they parted, promising to meet after the dancing was over.

Several songs had passed before the music faded into a more mellow song and most of the attendees, including herself, stepped out of the center of the room, leaving space for the couples who wished to keep dancing.

Making her way over to the corner of the room she spied a table of tiny pastries and cakes. "Ooh! These are the ones that we made at the bakery," she said, looking at a three tiered display of chocolate and vanilla cupcakes.

No sooner had she shoved one into her mouth the music stopped. Looking up, she saw a masked figure jump into the crowd, leaving a shattered stained glass window in her wake.

She sighed and crawled under the snack table. Lifting up her skirts to allow a small kwami to fly out, she whispered, "Tikki, transform me!"


	2. Chaotic Melody

She sighed and crawled under the snack table. Lifting up her skirts to allow a small kwami to fly out, she whispered, "Tikki, transform me!"

As she shuffled out from under the table, seemingly unnoticed in the commotion, she stole a glance at the platform where the musicians played. Four stringed instruments lay broken and scattered on the floor, the musicians crouching on the floor clasping their hands over their ears. That couldn't be good.

She wore a red, black-spotted, ladybug print dress with a cape, gloves, and boots of a matching design. Black tights stitched at the sides with red could be seen in the gap between the top of her boots and the hem of the mini skirt. To top it off, a ladybug print mask covered her eyes giving her outfit a fun yet mysterious look.

Jumping onto a chair, she surveyed the room. "Show yourself," she demanded.

As ordered, a feminine figure made its way to the front of the nervous crowd, every person it brushed against falling to the ground and clapping their hands over their ears in distress. She appeared to be playing a flute. No, a piccolo. She played an intricate melody with her delicate fingers but no sound came out.

Clothed in a simple, black floor length dress, she wore a purple mask edged with black glitter. Tied in a bow around her waist, a purple and blue sash shimmered in the light from the crystal chandelier. It was a very simple get up compared to the many others before her.

Lowering the piccolo from her lips, the akumatized villain made her announcement. "So you came, Ladybug," she almost spat out the name, then she smiled, "just as Hawk Moth said you would."

Realization struck her. It was a trap, and that meant Hawk Moth had a plan. Granted, Hawk Moth's plans were never the greatest but there was always a chance that he'd come up with something lethal and unexpected.

While she contemplated her options, Ladybug noticed that all the affected people had taken their hands away from their ears and were slowly beginning to stand up. It seemed they were only affected when she played her piccolo. What a lame power, but why would Hawk Moth create his master plan with such a useless villain? There had to be a catch.

"My name is Dissonance! They said that I would never be good enough to play for the king. They said that I stood out too much and would never fit in. Well look at me now! I stand out more than anyone here and I'm the center of attention! All of you will hear the wrath of my music and submit to me," Dissonance yelled before raising the silver piccolo to her lips once more with an evil grin.

As she began to play yet another silent tune, all the affected civilians fell to the floor for a second time. Ladybug scanned the villain. Where was the akuma hiding?

There were two possibilities - the flute or the sash.

She was snapped out of her thought by the sound of clashing metal. Another hero stood behind her, holding off a civilian that had been about to attack her with a steel dinner fork.

"Chat? What are you doing here?" Ladybug asked in shock.

"Nice to see you too, m'lady. You're welcome for saving you by the way." He winked and pushed the civilian off himself.

"Saved me?"

"That girl - she can control the people she's touched. They were trying to get your earrings! We need to cleanse that akuma before things get ugly. Do you know where it is?"

She nodded. "I think it's in either the sash or her piccolo."

Quick as lightning, Chat Noir made a dash for Dissonance. She smiled confidently as the pace of her fingers quickened, and suddenly a small crowd of people jumped in front of her forming a barrier between her and Chat. He couldn't hurt innocent civilians.

Hurriedly swerving to his left, Chat crashed into a nearby unoccupied snack table. Dissonance smiled. "That's your weakness."

Within moments, Ladybug was surrounded by a wall of controlled civilians. Chat found his legs being pulled under the table by multiple pairs of hands while still sitting, stuck in a punch bowl.

Pushing her way through the wall of people, Ladybug jumped up and dashed over the crowd grabbing Chat Noir's hand on her way and pulling him with her.

The duo tumbled onto a table in the other side of the room. Dissonance was the smartest of all the akumatized victims yet. Hawkmoth had concocted a dangerous plan, and Dissonance was executing it perfectly.

Ladybug turned her head to face Chat Noir.

"How are we gonna beat her?"


End file.
